PMD 2: A Force Stronger Than Time
by DiscontinuedPlotline
Summary: A riolu realizes his feelings for his partner vulpix while they saved the world from it's impending doom. The story takes place during the timeline of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2: Explorers of Sky. A BlazingAuraShipping One-Shot.


**A/N:** I'm not good at writing fluff, also this is my first time writing a one-shot. **  
**

This story is my personal perspective of PMD:EOS, which is basically a realization of a romance that develops between a riolu and vulpix during their adventures.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the plot of PMD:EOS**

* * *

**PMD 2: A Force Stronger Than Time**

**C****arter's POV**

Hi there! My name is Carter. On the outside I may look like a normal riolu, but you'd be wrong there. I'm actually a human being.

Haha that was the same reaction I got from my partner when she found me knocked out on the beach a couple of months back.

Speaking of my partner, she's a vulpix about my age. Her name is Brooklyn, I admit that I found the name odd for a pokémon but then again I'm probably weirder to her.

Well, we went through many adventures together, and ultimately saved the world from its paralysis. Yeah it's a big accomplishment isn't it? Well I'm just kind of glad that Brooklyn was and is safe.

Ah, I remember the event all too well.

"Carter we did it!" Yelled the peppy vulpix as we defeated the Dialga that nearly plunged the world into certain doom.

"Yeah, I guess we did." I replied with less enthusiasm, knowing exactly what was going to happen next.

Grovyle's words still played in my head. That soon I'd be gone forever, I would have to leave my partner's side; but at least the world and my partner would be spared.

As far as I can remember, I did everything for Brooklyn's safety. From helping her retrieve her relic fragment to this point in time. It's the least this washed up jackal could do for her; after all she did take me in when I had nowhere to go. She provided comfort when I had doubts about myself. Strangely I felt as if these were not the only reasons.

Night after night, I constantly dreamt of living in a peaceful world with my partner by my side. Her beautiful hair covered to the sides as she ran across multiple dungeons with me. That sparkle that illuminates from her eyes which was reflected when she came across different treasures. Her fire like pelt that always kept me warm when we were left to freeze in the dark night skies. Nothing she could ever do was wrong, nothing at all. She was my friend, more than that she was my partner.

She exited temporal tower, and I followed suit. Our stray stares met, possibly for the last time; and that's where it hit me. How could I not have seen it before?

I couldn't bring myself to admit it, but I loved her, to the extent that I would give up my life for her. How could I have been so blind?

Deep in my realization, I suddenly felt this strange aura surround me. I was then enveloped with a golden light, feeling weaker every second.

"Carter, what's happening?" She asked me curiously.

"Brooklyn, I have to go." My heart sank as tears filled every corner of both our eyes.

"What! No you can't leave me." The vixen sobbed.

"This had to happen, for the world… For you."

"Carter! Please don't go; I can't survive without you." She said as she hugged me, trying her best to pull me back into this world.

"You'll survive, you can do anything" I replied. "I believe in you."

"I have to tell you something," she stuttered. "Throughout all that we've been through I realized that I-"

She was cut off as I was pulled into the darkness out of the blue. I faded as her hands went right through me.

"I love you." Whispering under her breath, she then wept at the ground where I was last seen.

If I remember right, that was the last I ever saw of that beautiful fox. The last time I felt her embrace. The last time I would be with her. I was then left unconscious as I was blanketed in shadows.

**Third Person POV**

"Why did you have to leave?" asked Brooklyn still crying on the ground. "I didn't even get to tell him how I felt for him." Her face changed from one with grief to a look of determination as she continued. "I won't let his sacrifice to the world go unknown."

The partner then left for the rainbow starship and headed back to treasure town.

The girl arrived back at treasure town, walking lazily. She was still lost in thought about losing her best friend.

She arrived at the guild, and they welcomed her back; some asking questions on where Carter had gone. Brooklyn explained everything, and after her last word they all did their best to comfort her. Still crying from the horrible event, she laid on her bed recounting the events that happened before falling into deep sleep.

Eight months passed since the incident. Brooklyn decided to take a walk to where the two explorers of Team Nightfire met. She had been doing this for almost four months now, at the time the fox was wondering why she was doing this. Although, she knew that she still had faith that he'd come back to the world.

"Oh Carter, how I long for you. I've never felt such a great amount of confidence in myself that I had with you." Sighing as she took a seat, watching the krabby make bubbles on the orange skyline. "I remember the last time I saw the krabby do this. It was... when I met Carter."

Brooklyn started tearing up with the thought, remembering all the experiences created by the two. "Oh Arceus bring him back!" Her last words before she broke down and wept.

_Meanwhile at Temporal Tower_

"Your pain is felt even from up here, the feelings that are mutually returned. I cannot seem to separate these two any longer. I shall grant them their wish, the world needs them both."_  
_

_Back at the beach.  
_

Just as she was finished crying, a flash appeared before her eyes._  
_

"What? No this can't be." She said as her eyes gazed through the blinding light. "Carter?"

The resurrected jackal then put his arms around her as they were still at a loss for words.

"Missed me?" He said giving a slight grin.

"Of course! I was worried sick for you."

"Don't be. I don't want that beautiful face of yours to be ruined at the thought." He replied.

"How could I not be? You were gone for... Wait did you say beautiful?" She realized while both their cheeks turned to a rosy red. "Um Carter?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have my body back."

He then realized the two were hugging for the entire conversation. As he pulled away, they both gave an embarrassed smile.

"Wait a minute," breaking the silence. "What were you going to tell me back at temporal tower?"

"Oh, it's nothing." She replied while rubbing her paws.

"You can tell me anything." He assured her giving one of his trademark grins.

She thought about it for a minute. Then came to a conclusion that time is short, if she had to tell him it would have to be now. She'd never know if that would be the last chance she got.

"Well. It's just that I like you. Nothing much."

"Oh? Well I feel the same way." Saying as he shot a glance at her.

"Carter, I mean that I like you more than a friend... I love you."

"That's exactly what I meant."

Her eyes opened to what he had just said.

"I always loved you, not just for your beauty but also because of what we've been through. You bring out the best in me, and nothing less."

She turned as red as a tomato while replying. "That's exactly how I feel about you."

He then leaned in and did something unexpected. He kissed her and she returned it with the same amount of passion. The moment seemed as if it lasted forever, the scenery that complemented it made it feel perfect.

As they broke the kiss she said. "Carter. Please never leave me again."

He held her tight in his arms before saying. "I never left you. I'll always be here," he then pointed at her chest. "In your heart."

She nuzzled him gently as their eyes laid on the sunset. The two laid together on the beach hoping that moment would never end.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if this was a bit cheesy XD. Don't forget to review and forget to flame. If you didn't get it, the title refers to love.


End file.
